Frostbitten
by froggiesandstrawberries
Summary: Elsa and Jack have known each other since childhood. A Chronicle of their experiences together from 7 year old Elsa to 18 year old Elsa.
1. Chapter 1: Jack meets Elsa

_**Elsa belongs to Disney and Jack Frost to Dreamworks.**_  
_**I understand that this has never happened and is messing up canon I'm trying to make it go along as much as I can with Elsa's canon story time wise.**_  
_**Elsa hurt Anna when she was 8, it's been 2 years since then so she is 10 now. Her parents canonly died 3 years before her coronations which would have made her 18, and at her coronation she is 21.**_  
_**Any further questions or comments can go in the review box, please no flaming this is a complete fabrication of my imagination and I'm already aware it will never happen. Thank you for reading.**_

Elsa had always been a sweet and quiet girl but her powers hadn't made her life simple. She had been confined to her room for so long she never went out anymore; never saw her sister or anyone else. The young princess believed that the farther away from people she was the safer they were. Elsa was ten and she hadn't left her room for two years ever since the incident, ever since she almost killed her sister. Anna's memories of her powers had been locked away and it made Elsa more reluctant to see her sister After all, she couldn't control her powers, and if she couldn't control them, she would definitely hurt someone again.

_Conceal. Don't feel._ Elsa was constantly repeating those words to herself.

"Don't think about them and you will be in control. Stress and fear will only cause you problems Elsa. Be the good girl we know you are," her parents always said. They were the only ones to come and visit her. Her meals were left for her outside her room and once the maid had walked away, she would grab the tray as quickly as she could. Her life of solitude was lonely but it was for everyone's own good.

With her parents as her only companions, Elsa tried her best to control her powers but it was to no avail. The older she became the strong and more uncontrollable her powers got. Elsa was constantly shrouded in a veil of fear. Fear of not being found out. Fear of being declared a monster. Fear of hurting anyone. However, those feelings of fear and worry were only put aside by one person that came around only once a year.

That person's name is Jack Frost.

Jack was making his yearly rounds visiting all the different places where snow had fallen. This was his first time visiting Arendelle. It was a lovely port kingdom which had some incredibly lovely snow. The city was located at an inlet, surrounded by mountains on all sides.

_This is going to be fun,_ Jack thought to himself. He traversed around the town and had his usual fun. That was, until he noticed something unusual. The gates to the castle were closed; he hardly ever saw that now a days. His curiosity got the better of him and the winter spirit flew over the gate and into the castle area. _This has to be the quietest castle I've seen,_ Jack mused he flew to some of the windows to see if maybe everyone was inside but it was almost as empty inside was it was out. _Weird_.

He finally came to the window of Elsa's room, left slightly ajar; the little blonde-haired girl stared at him. He didn't think anything of it at first; no one had ever seen him before. Usually when anyone stared at him they were usually staring straight through him and at something else. Yet, this girl was different. She raised her tiny palm up to the window and her expression didn't change. Suddenly the window turned frosty and she backed away taking her hand with her and pressing it against her chest. Jack's expression was one of surprise.

_Did that little girl just make ice appear out of nowhere? Is she like me?_

Elsa continued to make eye contact with Jack, clenching her hands against her chest and standing perfectly still. The ten year old wondered if maybe she was seeing an imaginary friend but she hadn't had one before, apart from Olaf and that was a while ago. So who was this white haired boy was floating outside her window?

_"_Can you see me?" he mouthed through the window. She nodded her head in response. A giant smile plastered itself on his face. Can I come in?" he asked. Once again, the young princess nodded.

Jack opened the window further and flew in, bringing in a giant gust of cold air with him. This didn't bother Elsa since she was already so used to the cold. However the young princess didn't move from her spot she kept a safe distance between him just in case. Having limited social contact with anyone living apart from her parents had really dumbed down her social skills.

"Can you really see me?" he asked once more with a raised eyebrow while trying to stay calm, but at the same time the tone of his voice indicated great excitement.

"Yup."

"I can't believe this. Do you know what this means? You can see me." Jack didn't bother containing his excitement any longer, his voice filled the room.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know who you are," replied Elsa, timidly.

"Why, I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, fun and mischief. At your service, princess." He did a small formal bow at the end of his introduction. "But I am afraid I didn't catch your name."

"Elsa of Arendelle, please to make your acquaintance, Mr. Frost. So, are you another of my imaginary friends, Mr. Frost?" The girl was awkward as she spoke. Hadn't her only contact been with her parents for the greater part of two years? This was all too sudden and she could hardly control herself. She could feel herself losing control.

'Don't feel, conceal,' she repeated to herself.

"Oh Mr. Jack I don't think I'm that old missy. Just Jack is fine, please" the white haired boy said amusingly. "Imaginary? Far from it Princess. I am 100% real. However, not everyone can see me. Only special people who truly believe in in me can see me. After all, could someone imaginary do this?" The winter spirit swung his staff in a circular motion and from the tip blasted a gust of wind that transformed itself into snow. The snow then picked itself up and formed a snow man. "Go ahead and touch it. It's totally real."

For the first time since the two had started talking, Elsa inched closer to examine the product of Jack's magic. She touched the snowman he built and it was cold; he had made real snow. She decided to do the same and conjure one of her own. It had been so long since she had created something on purpose that her creation ended up being half the size of Jack's. The platinum haired girl began to shiver but for lack of warmth

"Neato! That's a lot of talent you have there, Princess."

Elsa tried to control her breaths. _Breath in, breath out._ Even that tiny snow man had taken a lot out of her. She shook her head in response to Jack's statement, "It's not a talent. It's a curse." She said quietly. The look on the little girl's face made Jack both confused and alarmed. He had never seen such a sadness exuberate from someone so small. Usually, girls her age were happy and bubbly, from what Jack saw. But Elsa was just the opposite. She was quiet, enclosed, alone and more than anything, it seemed as if she was afraid. Afraid of herself.

"Now why would you say that?" he asked with a smile and crouched down so as to make eye contact with her.

Else looked into Jack's eyes such seriousness from someone so small was almost unheard of. She didn't want to think about the incident, but this was the first person apart from her parents who could maybe understand her. She couldn't stop herself from telling him. "Two years ago, my sister and I were playing and I and hurt her, my powers they almost killed her." The small girl looked at her palms, and then clenched them. "I lost control. I don't ever want to hurt someone I love…or anyone." Tears started rolling down her face her hands started turning icy.

Jack extended his hands and enclosed them over Elsa's. "Princess, you didn't mean to hurt your sister, right?" Elsa shook her head. "No, of course you didn't. Everything is going to be fine. I will help you, okay?"

Elsa wiped away her tears and asked, "You will?"

"Of course I will." He said it with a grin.

Elsa tried to return his smile. It was the first time she had done so in a long time. It was a small and meek smile, but she didn't really know how to express her gratitude. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack patted Elsa's light blonde braided locks. "Don't worry about it. I have a feeling you and I are going to be the best of friends."

Elsa and Jack spent the rest of the day together. However they had to be careful of Elsa's parents coming in and finding her talking to herself. When this happened they would just stop talking and Jack would make funny faces behind her parents she could hardly contain her urge to laugh. She hadn't felt so giddy in a long time. There was something about the spirit that made her trust him, he was easy going and so relaxed and just easy to talk to. He understood her in a world of people that couldn't even fathom what being her was like.

The two exchanged stories. Elsa reminisced about the fun times she had with her sister when she didn't have to hide her powers. Jack told Elsa about the different place he visited. The princess who had hardly ever left her room was so fascinated by the winter spirits stories she would have stayed up all night. But it was getting late and Jack was not going to let a little girl stay up past her bed time. After tucking her into bed he left through her window to find his own dwelling for the rest of his stay. He had promised to come back the next day. He had some ideas of how to help her and deep down from the bottom of his heart he hoped they would work. What he didn't realize at that moment was that his task was not an easy one and definitely not one solved as simply as he had thought that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Do you wanna build a Snowman?

**I don't own the characters. Jack Frost belong to Dreamwork and Elsa to Disney. **  
**I'm hoping to get one chapter out per week sadly they arn't very long but hopefully you enjoy the content. **  
**I would love to hear back from you guys! Opinions, what you think is going to happen next. Headcanons! **

Jack never had trouble finding a place to stay the night. In all the three hundred and some years the winter spirit had existed, he never had a secure home. On clear nights he would stay up all night talking to the moon, hoping for an answer to his existence. It never answered back.

He had spent the night just outside of Arendelle at the tallest peak. Being able to control ice and snow was definitely a perk when it came to the lifestyle Jack was accustomed to. His powers allowed for him to create a makeshift cabin for him to spend the night in. The quiet of the mountain gave him time to think about how to help Elsa. The girl was so little, yet so scared of herself, she hardly smiled. W_hat kind of kid doesn't smile? _The white haired boy slowly drifted off to dreamland while thinking of ways to help his new friend.

The sun rose above Arendelle and as it reflected off the snow, it began to shine as brightly as diamonds. Jack took a deep breath and as he exhailed he could see his breath form in front of him. This made his mouth curve up and form a smile. It was the perfect day. He hoped the weather was an indicator of how things would go today. Jack flew through Arendelle and spent the morning going about his usual business, creating a little bit more fun than there would be if he wasn't around. By noon he arrived at the castle and knocked on Elsa's window. The young girl ran to let him in.

"Sorry to disturb your lunch time, Princess."

"It's okay, it gets kinda lonely eating by myself almost every day so I'm glad you're here." The small girl said meekly. "Would you like to join me? They always make more than I can actually eat."

"Actually, I don't eat. Well, you don't really have to when you're an immortal spirit of winter you know?"

"Oh, I see. Sorry I've never been friends with a winter spirit." Her eyes drifted to the floor as she didn't know what else to say. An awkward moment passed but Jack wasn't going to let that stop him. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table where the food was placed. "Don't worry about it, Princess, please continue." He didn't let it show that talking to her was just as much a first as her talking to him.

Elsa did as the spirit suggested and returned to her seat, munching on a sandwich as the spirit began to talk.

Jack wasn't surprised that the young girl had so much trouble speaking. But lucky for her he didn't have the same problem. After all his only conversation partner for the longest time was the moon, and those conversations were really not that interesting, it was nice to finally be able to talk to someone who would talk back. "So I found this amazing spot right in the mountains last night. You can see all of Arendelle from there It's rather beautiful, hopefully one day I can show it to you."The enthusiasm in his voice wasn't missed by the small child.

"Yeah, maybe one day. So you really like snow huh?"

"Like it, Princess? I love it, there is nothing more beautiful out there. Not to mention fun! You can do so many things with snow like build a snowman, make snow angels, have a snowball fight; the possibilities are absolutely endless. If you ask me, it should be winter all year round. You know, who needs the other seasons?"

Jack's enthusiasm was contagious and Elsa couldn't lie that she had felt similarly a long time ago. But now winter just brought about a fear in her heart that she couldn't quench as much no matter how hard she tried. The young lady finished off her sandwich.

"All Done?"

"Yup"

"Good! Because I was thinking we could do something today."

The platinum haired girl's eyes sparkled with interests. "Really what?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa suddenly got more quiet than usual. She had explained to Jack last night about how her sister had asked her the same thing the night she got hurt. The two would always play together back when Anna knew of her powers. "I don't think that's a good idea…" she trailed off.

He had a feeling this would happen. "Hey don't worry okay. I'm not asking you to use your powers, we will build one the old fashion way." His smile radiated. Something about the boy made Elsa feel calm, almost as if she had known him forever. Looking straight into her blue eyes, he asked, "Do you trust me?" She simply nodded in response.

The boy took hold of his staff and filled Elsa's room with powdery white snow just past the small girl's ankles. While the girl stood mystified by the white substance covering her room, Jack dropped to the ground and grabbed a pile of snow carefully shaping it into a perfect sphere. He extended his hand to the girl gesturing for her to take the pile of snow. Although with a hint of hesitation Elsa took the snowball from him. "You do know what to do next, right?"

"Yes, of course!" she said quickly and dropped to the floor to pack on more snow onto the snowball.

"Haha, good." Jack replicated Elsa's movements and began making his own giant snowball for the base. "I'll make the bottom, and you can make the middle okay?"

The platinum haired girl had become so engrossed in her task that she merely replied with a "Yup". He couldn't help but smile, his plan was working better than expected. Since Jack had had a lot more practice in the art of snowman making he finished his giant snowball before Elsa. "You almost done there, Princess?"

"Give me a minute."

"All right all right" he said with a giggle, "I know snowman making is super serious business."

Within a minute Elsa had finished her own creation, and Jack came over to perfect it. "Not bad, Princess."

"What do you mean not bad?" She said with an almost pout. "I made a perfect circle." She wasn't lying, her snowball had perfectly rounded edges on all its sided if Jack had to give it a score out of 10 he would give it an 11.5, and maybe another 2 points for effort.

"Well excuse me." He ruffled the top of her hair. "I mean it's perfect." Jack grabbed the medium sized snowball and put it on top of his own. "Just one more piece now."

"I'll do it," And before Jack would say anything the tiny girl was already on the ground making another sphere of snow. It was hard to contain his smile. He decided to opt out of doing anymore labour and laid on the snow until she was finished.

"Jack…Jack…JACK!" Elsa's shouted loudly to get the boys attention it seemed as if he had been day dreaming and lost track of time without realizing it. Well when you were an immortal spirit you had a lot of time on your hands so much so that you often lost track of it. "I'm done." She said once again in her normal quiet voice.

"Oh perfect," he sprung to his feet. "Do you wanna put his head on?"

Elsa nodded and gently picked up the last piece of the snowman making sure not to dent the sphere. She placed it gently on top of his body.

"That looks perfect, good job Princess." He patted her head as a gesture of a job well done. "But something is missing, could you guess what that might be?"

"Eyes, and nose?"

"Well aren't you a bright one, luckily for us I found something that will do just the trick." The winter spirit pulled out a handful of stones, 2 sticks and a carrot from his cloak, he handed them to Elsa "Here you go."

With a jump in her step the little girl eagerly took the materials from the boy. She carefully placed the sticks on the middle portion of the snowman to act as hands. Then Elsa proceeded to position three stone upon the snowman's middle in place of buttons. With precision she added the two stones to his face, and finally she put the carrot nose on. The princess stood back to admire her handy work.

"Wow, what a cool looking snowman. I just think he needs a name how about you got any ideas?"

While still facing the snowman Elsa replied with just one word, "Olaf."

"Olaf huh? Awesome name for an awesome snowman."

Elsa turned to face Jack and looked up at him. "Thank you, Jack." On her face was the first genuine smile Jack had received from the girl.

He smiled back. "Hey no need to thank me, Princess. You did all the hard work."


End file.
